


Don’t leave me alone

by ChristmasCactus



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bad Days, Happy Ending, M/M, a bit angsty, author cant tag for shit :), yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasCactus/pseuds/ChristmasCactus
Summary: Peter wakes up alone, unable to find Juno, and he is not having a good day...





	Don’t leave me alone

Peter wakes up late. Or at least later than he would usually. He feels out to the other side of the large, plush bed, to only feel empty cold sheets beneath his fingers, not Juno’s body like he was expecting.

He begins to sit up, groggily, and reaches over to his bedside cabinet, feeling around for the switch to turn in his lamp, and fumbling around on the top for his glasses, which he slides over his face, and pushes his hair out of his face.

He looks around the room, looking for any sign as to where Juno may have disappeared off to, without trying to panic himself, because the uneasy nausea in his stomach feels vaguely familiar, as does this scenario...

Noisily, he forces himself out of bed, but he looses his footing and falls to the shag carpet, and he lands hard enough to knock the wind out of his chest, and finds himself coughing and spluttering, however after he rolls onto his side, he doesn’t feel the particular need to get up.

Anxiety waves through him, but after that has passed he just felt numb. His chest hurts, but not because he fell, but because the loss of Juno, for a second time, and his head feel cloudy, and he can’t find the way to bring himself out off this low feeling. 

Of course, Peter has bad days, and good days, and yes bad days are more frequent, and he is use to this numb, cold emotion, but he couldn’t do this, not today.

He should really pull himself off the floor, and try looking around the apartment, or maybe grab some food, but the carpet is so soft, and his body feels so heavy, and he can’t do it, damnit!

His panic has left him almost completely, and he is left mourning one of the good things left in his life, the numb feeling slowly being replaced by a inkling of sorrow, and longing. He missed Juno, and if he comes back, Peter will not allow him to do so, as goddamn hard as it will be, because he refuses to feel this bad again.

He won’t let Juno cause him this grief again.

He won’t let him damage him again. 

He won’t follow though with this though.

He’ll let Juno back into his life. He always will. Won’t he?

Pathetic; he’ll let himself experience so much grief and pain and sorrow and heartbreak because off this one man.

But isn’t that love? Why does love hurt? 

“Peter? Peter! Where are you, babe?” Juno’s voice rings out through the apartment, pulling Peter out of his spiral of set destructive thoughts, “Peter, I need to know where you are, you’re worrying me!”

“Bedroom....” he mumbles out, unsure whether Juno could hear him, but to be fair, it didn’t matter.

“Peter,” Juno says, opening the bedroom door, “Baby girl, why are are you on the floor?”

He walks over to Peter, and sits down next to him, and strokes his hair, and gently caresses his face.

“Baby, why are you crying?” Juno asks, and Peter wasn’t even aware that he was crying, and just let out a slight whimper.

“Up you get, lovely” Juno whispered, helping Peter to his feet, and then sits down, pulling Peter down onto his lap.

Peter folds himself into Juno’s chest, letting out shudders as he cries, allowing himself to be maneuvered down, with Juno’s chest securely pressed against his back, running his hands through Peter’s hair, and whispering nothingness into his ear.

“I was called into the office,” Juno starts, “I thought I’d be home before you even woke up.”

“You’re here now, love, and that’s all I need” Peter replied shyly, before falling back to sleep in his man’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I love constructive criticism, it really helps me improve my writing so, if you liked give it a thought ;)
> 
> xox


End file.
